winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honor
Honor is Half-Witch, Half-Fairy. Series Season 1 Honor lives in Narnia, on a Farm. One Day, She Meets Emilia, a Fairy, and Saves her from a Group of Scary Monsters. Emilia Says She Should go to Alfea and Honor Asks Angus, Her Father , and He Said Yes, But He had to See it For Himself. At Alfea, Honor has to Pretend to be Annabelle, Princess of Gillin, and Honor finds it Hard. At Her Dorm, She Meets Grace, Elisa, Jade and Chloe. Later, Honor Reveals That She is not Annabelle. After a While, The Girls Meets The Specialists, Ken, John, Adam, Ian, and Dan. Later On, Ms Faragonda Says That Honor is Half-Witch, Half-Fairy. Honor is Very Upset. Ms Faragonda also Says That She Should Tell Ms Griffin about it. Honor Accepts Ms Faragonda's Offer. Though That Honor might not like it, She Has to Have Her Full Power. Emilia, Grace, Elisa, Jade and Chloe are Very Unhappy. When it is Time to Go to Cloudtower, Honor Asks Ms Faragonda if She is at Cloudtower Forever. Ms Faragonda Said That She can have Half a Year Each. Later, She Meets Zap, Nora, Jatin, and Fiona. After Getting Back at Alfea, Honor Earns Her Winx in The Simulator for Caring for Family and Friends. Honor Finds out She Can't Fly as High as Her Friends, Because She Doesn't have Wings. She Earns Her Witch Form for Casting Her First Big Spell. At The End of Year Party, Honor Says it's Strange going to 2 Schools in One Year, but She Can't Wait to See Her Alfea and Cloudtower Roommates Again. Season 2 Honor is Excited for The New School Year, and Receives a Letter from Ms Griffin about Going There Whenever She Wants. She Learns about Charmix and is Excited for a New Transformation. After Being at Alfea for a Month, She Goes to Cloudtower and Learns about Gloomix. She Earns Gloomix for Saving Ms Griffin from Huge Monsters and Earns Charmix for Protecting Her Farm from a Dark Rainstorm. Ms Griffin Says That She has a Full Success at Cloudtower and Will Become a Very Good Witch. Her Roommates are So Jealous, They Tease Her, and Honor Asks if She Can Go back to Alfea. At Alfea, Emilia and Girls Congraduate Her for Earning Gloomix and Charmix. She Meets Bella, Pixie of Cakes Later On and Sally, Elf of Water and Become her Bonded Pixie and Elf. Her Roommates Were Even more Jealous that they Kicked Honor Out of Their Dorm. Honor Told Ms Griffin, and She Gave Zap, Nora, Jatin and Fiona Work to Do and Nearly Expelled Them. Ms Griffin Said That Honor Will go in a Extra Room with Space and No Nasty Roommates, but She Didn't Have Anyone. Season 3 Honor Learn about Enchantix and Disenchantix. How can she earn both Transformations without Trouble? Season 4 Season 5 Appearance Honor has Short Black Hair, Light Purple Eyes and Often Wears Pink Lip Gloss. Civillian Winx Witch Charmix Gloomix Enchantix Disenchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Fairy Witch Category:Fairies Category:Witches